deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Shrek
Wario vs Shrek is Season 1 Episode 5 of Big banger Death Battles Description: Mario Bros vs Shrek, Which disgusting, fat powerhouse will win? Intro: Boom: PU, what's that smell Wiz? Did you fart or something? Wiz: No Boomstick. Anyway, not everyone can be clean and healthy. In fact some people are proud to be disgusting and gross, like these two. Boom: Wario, the rival of Mario. Wiz: And Shrek, the Ogre. Boom: It's time to see who'd win. Wario: Wiz: When Mario was away saving Daisy back in Super Mario Land, his evil doppelganger came around and stole his castle. This doppelganger, as we all know now, is Wario. Boom: Wario has apparently had a rivalry with Mario since they were kids, since Wario believed that Mario was bullying him when in reality Mario was actually playing with him. Wow what an idiot! How do you mistake playing with someone for bullying? Wiz: Mario logic. Anyway, since Mario Land 2 Wario had always tried to one up Mario in everything he does. Boom: He eventually decided that trying to mess with the face of gaming was a bad idea and tried new things like being a treasure hunter and a microgame maker the latter of which created the horrible WarioWare series. Wiz: Wario's main attack is his Shoulder Ram which lets him smash his enemies with his shoulder. He can also perform the Ground Pound which is where Wario pounds his enemy with his butt. He can also perform the Earthshake Punch, which stuns enemies and if he grabs his enemy he can shake them. Boom: Wario can also perform suplexes, grapples and throws like the Wild Swing Ding and the Piledriver. He also has power up pots like the Jet Pot which lets him move faster and fly. The Dragon Pot lets him shoot fire and the Viking Pot gives him extra strength and lets him cling to walls. Don't see how clinging walls is actually gonna help him fight. Wiz: He also has moves from Smash Bros like the Wario Bike a bike which lets him drive around at speeds up to 235 mph. He also has the Chomp where he shoves you into his mouth and chews on you, and the Wario Waft, which is a fart strong enough to send people flying and gets stronger the longer Wario holds it in. Boom: God damnit when will people learn fart jokes aren't funny! Wiz: Wario has traded blows with Mario, beat the Shake King and piledrived a giant dinosaur. He also has created a dimensional teleporter and creates micro games on a daily basis meaning he is one of the smartest Mario characters. Boom: However he's lazy greedy and surprisingly arrogant. He also acts dumb sometimes but hey who doesn't act dumb sometimes? Wario: So admit it..... Don't I look cool in the game screens? Those long, muscular legs on my sturdy toned frame.... I'm the perfect specimen of a man ..... What!?!? You say I look fat and my quadruple chin looks like a waterfall of flab? Shut up! That's just because you have your television set up on widescreen display! Shrek: Boom: I was only nine years old I loved Shrek so much... Wiz: No! Just no! Boom: Alright fine. Wiz: Going back on track, Shrek was only a seven year old Ogre when his parents threw him out of the house and told him no one would love him because of Ogre Rules. Boom: Shrek eventually found a nice swamp to live in, and then the plot of Shrek 1, 2, 3, 4 yada yada yada. Wiz: From these four movies Shrek has gained plenty of combat abilities. His main way of attacking is with his Ogre strength. Shrek is extremely strong and according to DreamWorks, Ogres can lift twice their own weight, which means Shrek can lift up to 12,000 lbs. Boom: Shrek also is skilled with weaponry like swords torches and even chairs. And since he has this ability we will place down multiple weapons for him to use during the fight. Wiz: Being an Ogre Shrek is naturally disgusting and proud of it. While Shrek's belch is useless without a torch with it he can use his burp as a flamethrower which can kill people instantly. Boom: And for some reason when Shrek eats chili peppers, he gains the ability to use his fart attack, which is similar to the belch attack. Wait, I thought he liked onions, not peppers? DreamWorks make up your goddamn mind! Wiz: Shrek has defeated 15 of Farquaad's knights by himself, survived getting flung into the air by a giant dragon, dodged lightning and even survived a kick to the nuts from Donkey. Boom: However, Shrek's Ogre body is weak to pointy things and his low self esteem can hold him back from giving it his all. But just remember, Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Shrek: Ogres are like onions! End of story! Bye-Bye! (whispers) See ya later! Battle On the Mario Circuit race track an Ogre named Shrek and a donkey named Donkey went looking for the princess when a man in a bike (Wario) hit Donkey causing Donkey to go flying into the distance. Shrek: Hey you! Wario gets off his bike and walks towards Shrek. Shrek: You just killed my pal now you're gonna pay! Wario: Wah I'd like to see you try! Shrek: OK then. Fight! Shrek punches Wario two times knocking the fat plumber backwards. Shrek then goes for a drop kick but misses and is met with Wario's Shoulder Ram knocking Shrek backwards. Wario performs the Shoulder Ram over and over on Shrek before Shrek finally manages to escape the barrage and kick Wario away. Shrek sees a sword and picks it up. Shrek: This'll be handy. Shrek with his sword swings at Wario who ducks and punches Shrek who blocks. Shrek then grabs Wario lifts him into the air and throws him a few feet away. Wario gets up and gets on his Wario Bike attempting to run over Shrek. Wario then rams into Shrek with the Bike knocking Shrek down. Wario then goes for a wheelie but Shrek grabs a torch and uses his belch attack causing the bike to explode and launch Wario off of it. Shrek: You just got Shrekted. Shrek then begins to walk away only for a fireball to hit him in the butt and knock him down. Shrek gets up and sees Dragon Wario shooting fireballs at Shrek who dodges a few of them. Shrek sees a tree so he grabs onto the branch swings around it and jumps at Wario kicking the fat man in the face. Wario: No more playing around Ogre! Wario then grabs Shrek and begins shaking him before performing a piledriver. Wario then performs his Ground Pound and tries to butt bomb Shrek but Shrek dodges and tries to punch Wario only to miss. Wario then lifts Shrek by his legs and swings him around in circles before chucking him. Shrek gets up badly bruised. Shrek looks at his surroundings and sees a chili pepper which gives him an idea. Shrek rushes up to the chili pepper and eats it, then proceeds uses his fart attack which causes a flamethrower to come out of his butt, scorching Wario. Shrek: Thar she blows! Shrek then turns around to see Wario running around in flames before turning into ashes, then turning back to normal looking completely fine. Shrek: What? Wario: You call that a fart?; This is how you fart buddy! Wario performs the Wario Waft which sends Shrek flying backwards and fogs up the entire area. Shrek gets up and sees Wario above him performing the Ground Pound. Shrek could only close his eyes as Wario smashed his head, killing the Ogre. Ko! Results Boom: Jesus, Shrek just can't catch a break can he? Wiz: While Shrek was more weapons and was more skilled with experience Wario curbstomped Shrek in basically every other category. For starters Shrek's best strength feat is uprooting a tree but Wario is able to lift gigantic dinosaurs, which is way stronger than Shrek. Boom: Wario was also quicker since he is able to keep up with Mario who dodged lightning. Shrek has also dodged lightning but this was most likely an outlier since Shrek struggles to dodge arrows. Wiz: And before you mention the OHKO Fart, Shrek's fart wouldn't be able to hit Wario since Wario's far too fast for it. And even if it did Wario is shown to be a disgusting guy so he would be perfectly fine with the fart's disgusting properties. Boom: Looks like Shrek's life is all Ogre. Wiz: The winner is Wario. Advantages and Disadvantages: Wario +Stronger +Smarter +Faster +Durability +More abilities +More Agile Shrek +Better with weaponry +Enviroment skill could catch Wario off guard +Love and Life -Everything else Next time: On a giant battlefield Popeye and Goku prepare to fight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Big banger 2.0 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Dreamworks' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017